


Frankly darling, I don't give a damn

by BeautyAndTheBlutbad



Category: Grimm
Genre: Awkward Family Reunions, Blutbaden, Grimm - Freeform, Juliette's a bitch, M/M, Marking, Mates, Nickroe - Freeform, Slash, Teasing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndTheBlutbad/pseuds/BeautyAndTheBlutbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe has always known that Nick was different. But when Monroe starts to have more than friendly feelings towards him, things could either go very good or very bad. Combined with a surprise visit from his relatives, Monroe's comfortable weekend just became a whole lot awkwarder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I do not own Grimm or its characters blah blah blah...

Today was SUPPOSED to be a normal day for Monroe. He woke up, made himself a coffee, did his daily pilates and after having a shower he went out to collect the mail. Normal right? But when that little girl came tearing down the street with her little red hoodie whipping behind her, he had a teeny tiny lapse in control and wolfed out a tad. The last thing that Monroe was expecting was to wind up flat on his back with a very angry GRIMM shouting "Where is she?" over and over again.

That wasn't the worst part though. The Grimm smelt weird, all of Monroe's instincts were telling him to rip out his throat yet at the same time, he couldn't seem to will the woge or even lift a hand to bat away the offending Grimm. How is that possible? Their kinds have been feuding -no wait- ASSASSINATING each other for centuries and Monroe just lay there like a stunned mullet.

Later Monroe found out that the Grimm was a cop and he had been investigating a double homicide/kidnapping of a young girl and a college student with the only connection being that they were both wearing red. Dammit there must be another Blutbad in Portland and he (or she) was encroaching on his territory. After being tackled by the Grimm, a band of officers came to destroy - I mean search - his house for evidence.

They left soon after, cursing the Grimm for leading them on a wild goose chase. Monroe was detained in the back of a police car when the Grimm passed him again. The Grimm glared at Monroe knowingly. He nearly snorted, being a Grimm and a cop surely had its benefits but it wasn't like they could arrest a perp for woging into a skalengeck as evidence of murder.

The rest of the day Monroe spent cleaning up the mess that the police officers left in their wake. Jesus, could they not have thrown ALL of the cushions off of the couch?? What was he gonna do - stuff the girl down the crack like loose change?

As much as He tried to distract himself though, the thought of another Blutbad in Portland made him nervous. Would he try to stake a claim on Monroe's territory? He was reformed but if it came to that It definitely would get bloody, Blutbaden aren't exactly the sharing type of wesen.

Monroe figured re-marking his territory wouldn't hurt. He'd already done it this month but the stronger the scent the better. Monroe hated this job, but it set his mind at ease. SO, now that you're all caught up, imagine his surprise when Monroe caught a whiff of the aforementioned Grimm close by. Did that guy have a death wish or is he just plain stupid? Monroe hurried back inside that house to sneak up on the Grimm. This was gonna be fun - if he didn't bet his head chopped off like his Opa did when he had his first - and last - altercation with a Grimm.

The Grimm's scent grew stronger and the hairs on the back of Monroe's neck stood up to attention. Everything in his body was screaming to get away from the threat but once again, he was calm. It took everything he had to force himself to woge. By then he could hear the Grimm feint heartbeat right under the windowsill. Perfect. Seizing his chance, Monroe broke through the window.

He winced as soon as he heard the crack, he was sooo making the Grimm pay for that!

When Monroe landed, he landed hard but by then he had woged enough that he barely felt it. He was gonna have some fun with this guy.

"You shouldn't have come back," Monroe growled. The Grimm raised his gun and Monroe almost laughed, the Grimm should know better, a gun wasn't enough to stop a fully woged Blutbad. The thing that stopped Monroe in his tracks though was the huge grey eyes of the Grimm, widened with fear and adrenaline. Monroe tried to advance but his body forced him to drop the woge and he nearly fell to his knees. Monroe took a sharp step forwards and the Grimm flinched back. He laughed.

"You're paying for that by the way." Monroe said as he started to walk towards his front door. It physically hurt to walk away and he began to grow increasingly confused as to why he felt so passive toward someone who came from a long line of murderers.

"You wanna come in for a beer?" The Blutbad asked and immediately mentally facepalmed himself. *My god Monroe, please tell me you didn't just ask a Grimm if he wanted a beer?* his inner voice told him but Monroe ignored it and held the door open for the Grimm who looked like he was about to either shit himself or tear off for the hills. The Grimm came though and Monroe did as promised and grabbed them both a beer.

Monroe soon found out that the Grimm's name was Nick and he had only just come into his abilities. Oh and wait - he is the nephew of THE Marie Kessler, killer of all things that go bump in the night - especially Blutbaden. After a while Monroe sent Nick off so that he could go to bed but he promised that he would tell Nick more about the wesen world tomorrow.

The next few months were certainly eventful for both the Blutbad and the Grimm, both had saved eachother's lives more than once. Monroe's strange feelings towards Nick grew the longer that they spent together and when Juliette broke up with Nick, he had come to Monroe, looking for a place to stay. Monroe couldn’t resist Nick’s puppy dog eyes… so now they were roomates. This new arrangement didn’t help Monroe’s feelings in the slightest so he did what he thought was best, and rang up his older brother Pres for help.

"Monroe! Haven't heard your voice for a while, how are ya doing bro?" Was Pres' greeting to the brother that he hadn't seen for over twenty years.

"Yeah good buddy, I actually have a favour that I have to ask you..." Monroe drawled.

"Sure little bro, ask away." Pres replied

"Well I have a problem, I have recently met this Gri - I mean guy and he pisses me off to no end but whatever I do I have to physically force myself to woge and I can't even raise a hand to him in a violent manner, what's wrong with me?" Monroe asked. The line was silent for a few seconds before booming laughter could be heard from the other end.

"Little bro, what your'e feeling is the mating instincts. It sounds to me like you have met your match - literally." Pres broke into laughter again at his own joke while Monroe went white as a sheet. He had a Grimm for a mate... A Grimm?? Mated, to A GRIMM?!?!?! He mumbled something in thanks to Pres but his mind was racing again. How was this even possible. Plus Juliette only just left the picture and ugh, his head hurt.

Just then the doorbell rang and immediately Monroe knew it was Nick, his scent had become as familiar as Monroe's own and he loved it. Now wasn't the greatest time though.

Monroe went to open the door and he must've looked pretty awful because Nick opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off to ask if Monroe was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine - just received some interesting news." Was Monroe's response.

"What was it? You can tell me." Nick asked and Monroe flushed bright red.

"Nothing you would be concerned about, whats up?" He covered.

Nick started to tell him about some case that he had been working on involving what sounded like Hasslichen and Eisbiber - never a good mix - but Monroe got lost in the bright grey eyes that lit up as Nick explained his discovery. He was snapped out of his trance though when Nick clicked his fingers in Monroe's face and asked if he was listening.

He nodded and told Nick his suspicions. Nick agreed and left to go back to the station as he had come to Monroe's on his lunch hour.

Now that Nick's intoxicating scent was no-longer lingering in the air, Monroe reviewed everything that he had felt since he had met the Grimm and the more that he thought, the deeper that he realized that Pres was right and he had been blind. Nick was his mate, and the feelings would only grow before he was claimed. But Juliette, dammit Juliette.

Oh well, Nick would start to feel the pulls sooner or later and touch of a rival would repulse him - Monroe would just have to wait it out and not do anything irrational. The next week was torture for Monroe, every time that he saw Nick, all that he wanted to do was to pin the Grimm up against a wall and fuck his brains out. One time, Nick had brought over pizza and had them especially leave off the green peppers on the veggie deluxe. The thought made his wolf pine for Nick. Whether he knew it or not, Nick was providing for Monroe and that made the feelings grow tenfold.

It was three weeks after Monroe had realized that Nick was his mate, and the pangs of longing were almost unbearable. On the Wednesday, Nick had come to the door with a duffel bag and a pillow. He had broken up with Juliette and Monroe's place was the first welcome home he could think of. While that made Monroe's wolf jump for joy, living with the delicious Grimm would become almost unbearable.

One afternoon, they were sitting on the couch drinking beers and watching some boring-ass show on TV when Nick put his beer down on the table and shuffled closer to Monroe, claiming that there was a broken spring where he was previously sitting. Monroe knew that was a lie but wasn't about to stop the Grimm from leaning so close that Monroe could discern what kind of shampoo Nick used. Palmolive for those who wanted to know.

Nick squirmed in his new seat and shuffled yet closer to Monroe. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to hide the red-tinge that came to his irises at the smell of his un-claimed mate.

"Fuck it." He heard Nick mutter as he shuffled the rest of the way to Monroe and rested his head in the crook of Monroe's arm. Monroe gasped a bit and felt his canines lengthen at the contact.

"Nick" He growled. "You might not want to do that."

Nick turned around to come face to face with all of Monroe's red eyes and extra fur that didn't quite blend in with his beard. He didn't flinch or even move away to Monroe's surprise but simply whispered "Why?"

That response shocked Monroe into retracting his teeth and shaking his head to get rid of the redness in his eyes. "Because I might not be able to control myself if you did." He said in a normal yet slightly husky voice.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself. What if all that I want is to sit here and be close to you? What then?" asked Nick.

Monroe went silent for a moment, he had fully convinced himself that Nick wasn't going to like him back and he would live the rest of his life alone. That apparently wasn't happening and Nick might actually want what Monroe wanted. It was almost too good to be true.

"What do you mean Nick?" Monroe asked him carefully, bracing himself for bitter rejection.

"I mean that I have researched Blutbaden mating rituals and I have been trying to court you for the last two weeks and you haven't even noticed! I provided food for you, given you meaningless touches to show my thanks, I even drove up to Washington to get a stupid clock pin thingymabobby for you and passed it off as being off ebay. I like you Monroe and I want to give us a chance." Nick pleaded, out of breath. Monroe was speechless, he'd believed that the clock pin-stabiliser was bought off the internet. He smiled at Nick who was still in the crook of his arm and contemplated telling him that he knew that Nick was his mate. Monroe thought against it, didn't want to scare him off.

"Guess what, you stupid, annoying, inconvenient, beautiful Grimm. I like you too." Monroe murmured and bent his neck down to brush his lips against Nick's. He felt Nick relax and breathe a massive sigh of relief. He tried to deepen the kiss but Monroe just pulled back a bit and left his lips just barely touching Nick's yet sending tingles up his spine.

Nick chuckled "Fuck you Blutbad." and grabbed the back of Monroe's head and pulled him into the kiss. It was everything and more that Monroe had hoped for. They kissed passionately for a minute before Monroe opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Nick's upper lip, asking for entrance. Nick granted immediately and Monroe thanked him by slipping his tongue into Nick's mouth and exploring every nook and cranny. He loved every one and it was pretty safe to say that he loved Nick but Monroe didn't think that Nick was ready to hear that yet.

Nick tasted like that god awful coffee at the station but while making out - he tasted divine and Monroe would drink 100 pots of that sludge for just one taste of Nick's mouth.

Nick pulled away for a second to catch his breath before diving in again, taking control this time. Monroe loved that about him - he knew when to be submissive (especially with a Blutbaden boyfriend) but could also be dominant when he wanted. Nick's tongue explored Monroe's mouth like Monroe had done just moments ago to him and neither of them seemed to care that their hard-ons were borderline painful.

Monroe flipped their positions so that he was on top and took back control of the hungry kiss and he ground against Nick into the couch drawing a whimper from his lover's - now swollen - lips. They pulled back and just looked at each other for a while. Monroe scrutinized every one of Nick's features, trying so hard to find a single flaw. He found none - his mate was absolutely perfect. Sure, Nick could have his moments, but he was only human - or partly anyway and he was entitled to some freakouts.

“Wait… Nick, is this your first time?” Monroe asked, panting slightly.  
“Yes.” Nick answered him earnestly.  
“You’ve never been with another guy? 100% straight?” Monroe raised an eyebrow.  
“No, I’ve been with guys before, but this is the first time that I have really REALLY wanted it.” Nick leant up and connected their lips together before leaning up and nuzzling against Monroe's stubbly jaw. Monroe could feel the gooseflesh rise on Nick's arms, he was enjoying this as much as Monroe was. Monroe craned his neck and gripped Nick's trachea with his blunt, human teeth. Monroe could feel Nick's pulse and when Nick gulped the movement tightened Monroe's hold "Mine" Monroe growled. "Yours... Bedroom?" Nick promised and asked.

Monroe released Nick's throat and nodded, jumping off Nick and grabbing his hand, yanking the Grimm off the couch. Nick's grin was so wide - it nearly reached China. Monroe toed off his shoes and nearly tripped over them in his haste to keep his hands on Nick. The Grimm was suffering the same fate with his leather jacket - his shoes were already at the door. They met with a collision of lips and teeth - uncomfortable but so satisfying. Neither could keep their hands off the other as they stumbled up the stairs - leaving discarded clothing items along the way. Finally they reached the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Thir kisses were hard and fast - Monroe accidentally clashed his teeth a little too hard against Nick's lip and split it. As soon as he tasted Nick's blood Monroe woged completely - unable to stop it. Nick didn't even react as Monroe thought he would - instead reached up and stroked the fur now coating Monroe's jawline. Monroe leant into the touch and looked down into the black eyes of his lover. Soon they were kissing again. Monroe had to retract back to his human form to avoid other injuries and as he did, the blackness faded away from Nick's eyes and the light grey irises replaced them.

Nick wrapped his leg around Monroe’s calf and flipped their positions so that he was now straddling the other man’s pelvis. Monroe moaned erotically at the contact and Nick stilled his hips, leaning forward to rake his fingernails down Monroe’s – surprisingly ripped – chest and stomach. Maybe Nick needed to have more respect for those pilates! Slowly, Nick started to move his hips, grinding against Monroe’s hard-on, releasing a string of profanities from the older man’s mouth. Nick watched in rapt fascination as his lover’s face contorted in pure pleasure. Who knew, Nick could give one heck of a lap dance?!? 

Soon enough, Monroe’s calves began to shake and Nick knew he was close. Nick stilled his hips and lifted himself up, denying Monroe’s orgasm. Nick was soon pinned with the most withering glare that he had ever received from Monroe, but he knew that there was no heat in it. The stupid Grimm even had the indecency to laugh at Monroe’s furious face.

“You are so gonna get it now Grimm!” Monroe roared and tried to take back control but Nick pushed him back down, but not before he had grabbed the waistband of Monroe’s boxers and pulled them down, freeing his huge erection. Nick stripped off his own boxers and leant over Monroe, to the bedside table. He pulled open the top drawer and sure enough, a bottle of lube was sitting there waiting. Nick grabbed it and spread a more-than-generous amount onto Monroe’s cock before reaching behind and lubing himself up. Monroe kissed Nick and Nick barely noticed when his fingers were replaced with Monroe’s. Once sufficiently stretched, Nick opened his eyes and pulled away from Monroe before positioning himself above Monroe’s twitching cock. 

“Are you ready?” Monroe asked, and instead of answering, Nick slammed himself down onto Monroe’s cock, taking it deeper than he had ever before. Nick screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure, giving himself a moment to adjust to Monroe’s girth. Once the burning had faded away to just pleasure, Nick started to rock himself on Monroe, releasing almighty groans from both participants. 

Nick was soon bouncing up and down, sending Monroe deeper and harder than he had ever felt before. Monroe wrapped his arms around Nick’s chest and flipped their positions YET AGAIN, thrusting in and out. Nick was mewling from the pleasure and both were getting so, so close to climaxing. Nick leant up and kissed Monroe, sending him over the edge. As soon as he came, Monroe lunged forward and gripped Nick’s collarbone with his teeth, barely holding back the urge to mark and claim his mate. The combined feeling of Monroe’s cum inside of Nick and his teeth holding on for dear life, in turn sent Nick spiralling into complete bliss.

After both had come down from their respective highs, Monroe pulled out gently and lay on his back next to a completely spent, Nick. 

“Why didn’t you bite me?” Nick asked. Monroe looked at him surprised. Apparently how to kill wesen weren’t the only things in those books.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Or claim you so that the whole wesen community would sense it. That could make the job difficult. Monroe said.

Nick turned onto his side and whispered to Monroe. “I’m a Grimm, you can’t hurt me so easily.”

Monroe leant over and kissed the younger man. “There, now get some sleep.”

Nick pouted and Monroe laughed before pecking his puckered bottom lip, curling Nick into the crook of his arm. Nick nuzzled into Monroe’s chest and made a noise of contentment before crashing head-first into a deep sleep, filled with beautiful dreams of his lover.

\------------------------------------THE NEXT MORNING----------------------------------------------------------

Nick groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He tried to sit up but a foreign weight restricted his movement. He looked down to see a large hairy arm slung across his mid-section. For a moment he was confused but then all of last night's events rushed back to Nick and a sly grin etched itself onto his face. He rubbed his eyes again - verifying that this wasn't a dream. Beside him Monroe snuffled in his sleep and gripped the Grimm tighter.

Nick tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep but after five minutes, a pressure in his bladder became urgent. He looked at Monroe's sleeping face and almost forgot the urgency in which he needed to use the bathroom. Nick gently shook Monroe's shoulder - no reaction. Nick then shook Monroe's shoulder again - this time cooing his name into his ear. Monroe jolted awake and looked at Nick with wide eyes. 

"What what is it Nick?" Monroe asked immediately on guard. Nick chuckled. 

"Sorry to wake you Monroe but I really REALLY need to pee." Nick explained. Monroe relaxed and released Nick from his death-grip. Nick practically sprinted to the bathroom. Monroe rubbed his eyes like Nick had done minutes earlier, wondering if this was a dream. A wonderful dream in which he had found his mate and made love to him in the same night. 

After Nick was finished, he washed his hands and gave his teeth a quick swipe to rid himself of awful morning breath. He then walked back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed beside Monroe. Nick gave his lover a good-morning peck on the lips. Monroe growled at him and pulled him in for a real kiss. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Monroe's sensitive hearing picked up on it whereas Nick remained unaware, still kissing the corner of Monroe's mouth. 

"Hang on Nick." Monroe whispered, crawling off the bed and donning a - plaid - robe. He slowly padded down the stairs and unlocked the door. He opened it warily, sniffing the air. Oh no.

"SURPRISE!!" Yelled the four very familiar faces standing outside the door. Monroe's Mum, Dad, Pres and his little sister Ellie.

"I hope you don't mind little bro but from that phone call you gave me regarding your mate, I thought the family should come over and meet the guy." Pres explained pulling Monroe into a giant bear hug. 

One by one, each of his family members made their way inside Monroe's house. Usually he would be thrilled that his family cared enough to come and visit him after the whole wieder blutbad situation, but at the current moment, he had a GRIMM upstairs that he had been making out with just minutes before. He excused himself from his family - saying that he would go and put some clothes that weren't pyjamas on. Monroe practically raced up the stairs to his waiting Grimm, thankfully still out of sight. 

When he got back to his bedroom, Monroe all but slammed the door shut leaning against it - panting. 

"What? What is it Monroe?" Nick asked worriedly. Monroe just shook his head.

"Worse than the friggin royals !!" Monroe exclaimed. "Blutbaden relatives." He hissed the last part.

Nick shrugged. "Sunglasses right?" He said. 

"Yeah yeah that'll work but how are we gonna disguise your smell? Plus you are supposed to have just woken up." Monroe explained.

"Wolfsbane?" Nick answered.

Monroe nodded thoughtfully, "That could work, but I don't have any wolfsbane here."

Nick leant over to Monroe and kissed him. "Everything is going to be alright Monroe." He cooed. 

"You can't come downstairs though Nick. I'll have to somehow lead them away from the house for a bit." Monroe pondered.

"Good luck with that, they'll probably want to inspect every nook and cranny of this house." Nick scoffed.

Monroe only nodded, he did know what his family was like and he also knew that Nick was probably right. Damn family had to ruin what was probably going to be the best day of his life. He started to walk towards his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. Nick raised an eyebrow at Monroe. 

"My excuse to get up here." Monroe explained holding up a pair of beige slacks and a plaid sweater-vest.

"Monrooooee..." screeched Alice - his mother. "Have you finished dressing yet?"

He then started to speed-dress, nearly tripping over his pants in the process. Nick stared to laugh and then was immediately shut-up by another screech. "Monroe, who's up there with you?" Damn blutbaden hearing. They looked at each other and Nick's eyes widened as he braced himself to run. Monroe then heard the clomping of Alice's high-heeled pumps up the wooden stairs to their bedroom. 

"Quick, under the bed!!" Monroe hissed. Nick scrambled and slipped on the hardwood floors. He slipped under the bed in the nick of time (HA!) just as the door opened. 

"Monroe... who was in your room?" asked Alice.

"Uh, no one mother, I tripped over my pant leg but I'm fine now."

She just raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. Monroe held his breath. Finally she left the room and clicked the door shut behind her. Monroe sighed in relief and told Nick that he could come out now. 

He poked his head out of the crack under the bed and struggled out from under the slats.

"HA!" they heard and the door sprung open. Oh shit.

Alice stood there with a huge, proud smile on her face. Both men stood frozen under Alice's gaze.

"Well come on out then and let me meet my son's mate. I assume you are him. Monroe's wolf wouldn't allow any other." She said. Unaware of the implications of what she had just revealed to Nick. 

Nick looked from Monroe to Alice. "Mate?" he whispered to himself but having two Blutbaden in the room, that thought became public.

"You didn't know? Monroe said to Pres that he had been feeling the signals for weeks and I just assumed that you had too. The bond goes both ways in Blutbaden relationships. You are Blutbaden. Aren't you?" Alice asked.

Monroe thought this was a great time to pipe up. "Of course mother, aren't you Nick?"

Nick coughed, still half under the bed. "Yeah, yeah of course." He looked at Monroe and mouthed "Mate?"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone and don't worry Monroe, I'll keep my mouth shut to the others." She backed away and closed the door behind her. Monroe rushed to the door and checked to see if she really left and sure enough, this time he heard the clip clop of her heels going down the stairs.

The two men looked at each other and Nick shimmied out from under the bed and pulled Monroe down onto the bed with him.

Nick finally spoke "We need to talk." Monroe opened his mouth but Nick held up a hand and cut him off. "Not here, not now, Not with your relatives downstairs with their ears pricked." 

Just then the phone rang and Nick scrambled to pick it up. "Burkhardt... Where... On my way." He hung up the phone. "I've got a body and I've got to go." 

He stood up and stretched. Monroe practically drooled at the sight of Nick stretching like a cat in just his boxers. Nick pulled on his pants and slowly did up his belt. Monroe felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Nick then pulled on a dress shirt and all of his glorious skin was covered. 

Monroe pulled on his sweater-vest and opened the door to hell - I mean, relatives. God they were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. He shouldn't have trusted Alice when she said that she wouldn't tell. 

Nick stepped into the doorway and almost flinched when he saw the sight that Monroe had just witnessed.

"Now or never Grimm." Monroe whispered in his ear. Nick smacked his arm - hard - and whispered/hissed. "Blutbaden remember, they could hear you!" 

"Get down here Monroe and show us your mate!" roared Pres. 

Monroe held his arm out to him but Nick just placed his hand on Monroe's elbow rather than linking arms like a married couple. Which he guessed they kind of were... how long would this mate thing last and was it binding. He was sooooo grilling Monroe when he gets home. Hopefully the family will have gone by then.

By the time that they got to the bottom of the stairs, the whole family of Blutbaden was cooing over Nick, poking and prodding.

"Look, I have to go to work now but it was absolutely lovely meeting you all!" Nick shouted over the throng of voices. Monroe grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door. Jesus, two meters of floorspace was never so hard to cross. Finally they made it to the door and shoved their way out of it. 

At the end of the pathway Monroe pecked Nick on the cheek and whispered "We'll talk tonight, I promise." Nick nodded and got in his car.

Pres wolf-whistled at them from the doorway and Monroe shot him the bird from behind his back. Monroe watched Nick's car disappear down the street and frowned at the stark absence of his familiar scent.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Monroe, it was filled with trying to save his clocks from the scuffles between Ellie and Pres, fighting with his father and waiting for Nick to come home. Finally at around 5:00 Monroe heard the familiar purr of Nick's engine, stop outside the house.

"Family! I'm going out with Nick for a while - for the love of god, don't break any clocks. Or anything for that matter!!" He yelled.

Nick was just stepping out of the car when Monroe burst out the door, running to said car. 12hrs with his family and you'd be running for the hills too! 

"Monroe what-" Nick tried to ask.

"No time, drive and drive fast. I don't care where just away from that bunch!!" Monroe gasped jumping in the car.

Nick did as he was told and after a fairly awkward car drive, they pulled up at the edge of capital park. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" Nick asked. Monroe nodded and stepped out of the car. They walked through the woods for at least ten minutes until they came to a clearing. Nick leant up against a tree.

"So... I'm somehow your mate?" said Nick.

"Wow, going right for it okay. Well, it all started when we first met. Any self-respecting Blutbad that was tackled by a Grimm would rip his throat out but I physically couldn't woge! I was really confused at first but I shook it off after I was able to woge when I jumped out the window but I think that was only possible because I wasn't threatening you - at least my wolf knew I wasn't. These feelings started getting more and more dramatic and lately - since you have been courting me - I could barely stand it. I had no idea what was happening and yesterday, before you came - I called my brother Pres. He laughed at me and told me that I was feeling the mating instincts. I couldn't believe it and then you showed up and that was why I looked so terrible."

Nick nodded again in understanding then twisted in irritation. "Riddle me this then Monroe, why did you look like you had just received the worst news in the world when I showed up and then when I told you that I liked you, you were.... more enthusiastic."

Monroe sighed "You know Nick, it was actually the best news that I had heard in a long while I just looked like that because when you showed up I was so afraid that you would reject me. Nick, when I was a child I heard stories of Blutbaden whose mates had rejected them and they were crippled and 4/5 of them committed suicide from their loss. I was scared Nick."

Nick's face softened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Monroe scoffed "If you had only just admitted that you liked someone and they came out that you were their life-mate and loved you? How would you react?"

"You love me?" Nick asked incredulously.

Monroe looked wary and he spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "Well yeah, from now on you're it for me Nick. I physically cannot love anyone other than you."

Nick thought for a while and Monroe was this close to biting his nails in anxiousness. This was the make or break point in their relationship, all or nothing for Nick. 

"Well..." Nick drawled taking a step towards Monroe. "That's probably a good thing because I won't have to worry about you seeing other people behind my back while I stay at home and- mhumgh" Nick was cut off by Monroe's lips on his. Nick melted into the kiss and pressed harder into Monroe's mouth. Monroe's tongue slipped across his bottom lip and Nick eagerly opened his mouth. Their mouths were like two pieces of a puzzle. Confusing at first but once everything fits into place - perfect. 

The kisses turned eager, heated and before long Monroe was tugging at Nick's leather jacket just as Nick was trying to rid Monroe of that blasted woolly sweater-vest. Clothes were shed, kisses were shared and both Monroe and Nick grew increasingly hard at the sight of one another completely exposed. At least one of them had the common sense and dragged the other away from the centre of the clearing and into thicker brush, where a passerby wouldn't stumble in on them. 

Kissing soon turned heated and Monroe palmed the bulge in Nick's boxers. He was rewarded with a lustful groan and a hand down his own underwear. It didn't take long for Monroe to feel himself getting close to climax but he didn't want this to end just yet. He leant back on his haunches and pulled his hand out of Nick's boxers before yanking the down - freeing Nick's erection.

Monroe tore his eyes away from Nick's cock and looked into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow - asking permission. "God yes Monroe!" was Nick's response. Permission granted - Monroe wasted no time in taking all of Nick into his mouth. The salty tang of his pre-come was intoxicating and as Monroe bobbed his head up and down - Nick's moans grew louder and more explicit. Monroe took all of him down his throat and hummed - sending vibrations straight to Nick' cock. That was enough to send Nick over the edge.

"Fuck Monroe!" Nick screamed as he bucked his hips off the ground - pushing himself deeper inside Monroe's welcoming throat. A hot rush of white seed shot down Monroe's throat - he swallowed it all licking his lips when he was finished. He shot the Grimm a wolfish grin and crawled up to plant a peck on his lover's lips. He then rolled off Nick but laced their fingers together and the pair lay there for ages until Nick curled up against Monroe's side. Monroe wrapped an arm around Nick and smiled down at the mop of black hair that graced the top of Nick's head. They soon fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Both Monroe and Nick lay in the dirt - completely spent - and yet they both were the most content that they had been in months.

"So... what are we boyfriends?" Nick asked, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Better, we're mates." Monroe answered him, leaning over to kiss him softly. Just then Monroe let out a groan. Nick looked to him confused.

"I just realized that we have to go back to the house... with my family still there." Monroe explained and they both let out a groan together this time.

Slowly they came out of their joined euphoria and started to collect their scattered clothes and began to head back to the car. They held conversation the whole way back to Monroe's house, much improved from the last car-trip they shared. By the time they got home, even from outside they could her Ellie and Pres tussling. CRASH 

"That better not have been great great Oma's bedside mirror!!!" Monroe fumed, picking up his gait. Nick trailed behind, not wanting to be caught up in familial drama. Monroe reached the door first and he started rousing on one sibling or another. Nick poked his head through the door... just as Ellie woged and let out a piercing scream. Nick immediately realized what happened and entered the room warily. Everyone else was trying to console a hyperventilating Ellie. As she saw that Nick was coming towards her she screamed again and scooted backwards.

"Get him away from me, he's a GRIMM!!" she squealed. 

Everyone else in the room - excluding Monroe - then woged and took an offensive step towards Nick. Monroe immediately jumped between his family and Nick.

"Now now, let's not be hasty. Yes, Nick is a Grimm, but he is also my mate." Monroe tried to appease his family. They didn't listen and Monroe's father was the first one to charge around Monroe to get to Nick. Monroe was faster though. In a split-second Monroe had woged mid-air and pounced on his father, batting him away from Nick. Snarling at the rest of them he growled. "If anyone else wants to attack my mate, do so now or else leave my house."

Pres was the first to speak. "Monroe you aren't serious are you? You would protect a GRIMM over your own family?" 

Monroe didn't even hesitate to answer. "Yes. Yes I would. I would also kill you and Ellie and Mom before I let you hurt him!" He snarled viciously and saw Pres flinch as if Monroe had hit him. 

Pres paused for a long moment then he laughed. "Oh little bro, you're obviously delusional, we will help you overcome this obsession with the Grimm." This time it was Nick who stepped in front of Monroe to address Pres. 

"Look here buddy, the only thing that is keeping me from drop-kicking you into next week is the fact that you are Monroe's family and I respect that but you harm one hair on his head and I will NOT be held responsible for my actions." Nick said, sounding deadly serious and very threatening.

Monroe's father was now recovering and staggered to stand beside Pres with his lips curled into a snarl, but he was obviously not up for a round two with two young, strong - and deadly - fighters. 

Monroe put his hand on Nick's shoulder and pulled him back so that they were standing side-by-side. Neither one protecting the other but standing on even-ground. Monroe reverted back to his human form and looked at Nick with pure love in his eyes. He looked back at Monroe with the same expression. Pres saw his chance and flung himself at Nick but Nick was ready for it and jumped back, out of range of Pres' swiping claws. 

Pres skidded across the hall, past the stairs and well into the kitchen before scrabbling on the hardwood floors, trying to get a grip to retaliate. Now Monroe's dad had joined in on the action and was circling them both. Alice and Ellie were both in full woge but they hung back and watched, snarling at Nick and Monroe.

Monroe split from Nick's side and tackled Pres before he could take another leap towards Nick. Nick took that chance to try and talk sense into Bart - Monroe's father.

"Look Bart, we don't want to fight. Hell we don't even need your blessing. You guys were the ones who came over here and I really don't want to hurt you. so please don't do this." Nick pleaded. Bart - unfortunately - didn't listen, woged and took a swipe at him. Nick dodged and immediately retaliated with a well-aimed kick to the stomach. After Monroe's tackle, Bart wasn't in his tip-top shape and was now doubled-over wheezing. 

This seemed to be Alice's cue to join in on the action and the only warning that Nick got of her 'surprise' attach was her battle roar. Nick spun around and dodged her attack. She went skidding off in the same way that Pres did. 

"Monroe!" Nick called and checked up on his mate. He was still tussling with Pres. They were more evenly matched than Bart and Nick or Alice. When Monroe heard Nick's shout, he immediately dodged Alice and sent her crashing into Pres in a heap on the floor. Sufficiently defeated, all Blutbaden woged back to their human state and looked at eachother, weighing the odds against a Grimm and another young and strong Blutbad. 

"Now, take this as a warning family." Monroe spat. "We will forgive you for this attack, you were all shocked and confused. But mark my words, come near me or my mate again without my blessing and I, personally won't leave anything left for the cops to find." He warned walking to the door and opening it and gesturing for them to leave. Nick walked to stand beside him. 

"We're really sorry-" Nick started

"- No we're not." Monroe finished for him. "Now leave before I change my mind."

The four Blutbaden slowly walked towards the door, some limping - mainly Bart. Pres was the last to leave and when he passed Monroe, he stopped outside the door.

"When you come to your senses little bro, you know how to reach me." He said... almost sympathetically.

"LEAVE!" Monroe roared and slammed the door in his face, eyes red and claws appearing and disappearing. Nick held Monroe's face and forced Monroe to look at him. 

"Monroe, I love you. You love me. Who cares what anyone else thinks. I am your mate and you are mine. Sure, it sucks that your family doesn't accept us but we will move past it." Nick soothed. Somehow he seemed to know just what to say. Monroe's eyes returned to their natural, warm brown that Nick loved so much. 

“You love me?” Monroe asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it back last night but we were a bit… um… preoccupied.”

"As long as they don't try anything EVER again." He muttered. Nick reached up onto his tip-toes and kissed the taller man. It felt so weird to be the shorter one in the relationship. The minute that their lips touched, sparks flew up and down Nick's spine and his toes curled at the pleasure. Monroe bent over to push his lips further into the younger man's. Before the kisses went too far, Nick pulled away. Monroe stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Nick laughed and pecked it. 

"We had better go get something to eat, I had a double homicide and probably should've stayed longer but I had to see you and I skipped lunch because of it." Nick said grabbing Monroe's hand and pulling him towards the door. Monroe groaned in agreement.

"I skipped lunch trying to wrangle the relatives... and breakfast come to think of it." 

Nick tried to walk to the car without another kiss but didn't succeed and pecked Monroe on the cheek before squeezing into the passenger seat of the yellow beetle. Don't get him wrong, he loves Monroe's car... he just wonders how Monroe even fits, being at least four inches taller than Nick is.

They'd barely gotten five minutes into the journey when Nick placed his hand on Monroe's thigh. Monroe squeezed his eyes shut - to hide the redness - but that wasn't the best idea while driving so Nick pinched his inner thigh. Monroe snapped his eyes open and growled softly at Nick. Nick laughed at him.

"You think that's going to deter me... it's sexy." Nick purred, massaging Monroe's thigh. 

"Nick... You're gonna wanna stop that or else we are going to have to make a pit-stop." Monroe growled huskily.

"Well, as much as I would love that, I really am hungry. We have heaps of time for that after." He promised.

The rest of the drive was filled with grimm-o-pedia duties and laughter at corny 'walked into a bar' jokes. Both were nearly in tears from laughing.

"Ok, Ok. I got a good one. So a Lausenschlange and a Mauzhertz walk into a bar, and the Lausenschlange says 'How about you join me for dinner?' and the Mauzhertz says 'As long as I'm not the main course!" Nick forced out between fits of laughter. Monroe cracked up as well.

"My turn. So a Blutbad and a Grimm walk into a bar." Monroe says. Both of their laughter dies down and tone becomes softer. "And the Blutbad says to the Grimm, 'Ya know what? I think I love you stupid, beautiful Grimm-" Nick cuts him off. "And the Grimm says "I think I love you too, you stupid loveable Blutbad" The Grimm leant over and pecked Monroe on the cheek just as he pulled into the parking lot of Olive-or-Twist restaurant. 

"Bit fancy for lunch isn't it?" Nick asked, lips still against Monroe's cheek. 

"Not for you Nick... not for you." Monroe answered, turning his face so that they were kissing again with sheer animalistic hunger and need.

"Pack it in ya homos, this is a public area!" screeched an old crank of a lady, tapping on Nick's window with her walking stick. Laughter bubbled up in both their throats and soon they were doubled over in their seats trying to contain their laughter... AGAIN

Finally they made it into the restaurant and had a late lunch much similar to the ones that they shared as friends, but with a lot more touching and sneaky kisses in between scathing looks from the waitress. That's when Nick realized it, these last two days had been the best of his life and he wouldn't change it for the world.

After a few more riveting conversation topics, Monroe and Nick decided to leave. They paid the check and tipped the waitress that had plastered a smile on her face despite the fact that she was probably flipping them off as soon as they got out the doors. 

The ride home wasn't silent for a second and both the blutbad and the Grimm realized that they had a lot to learn about each other. They could trust each other to save their asses from a Mauvais Dentes per se but apparently not for remembering each other's favourite songs. By now the sky was getting dark and Monroe's tiny bug chugged up the driveway and came to a halt. 

Once inside, Monroe and Nick fell into their usual routine after coming home after a long day's work. Monroe lumbered into the kitchen sleepily and grabbed two beers, popping off the tops before heading back into the lounge room where Nick was already channel-surfing to find a show that they both liked. Monroe placed the two beers on the coffee table - with coasters of course - before sitting on the sofa next to Nick. As soon as Nick felt the sofa dip to accomodate Monroe's weight, he shuffled back so that he was leaning against Monroe's chest. Nick was welcomed with a soft kiss on the neck and strong, hairy arms wrapping wound his mid-section.

Nick sighed contentedly as he finally found the right show that interested both of them - CSI. Enough action for Nick and just enough plot line for Monroe. While watching avidly there came a knock at the door. Nick carefully retracted himself from Monroe's arms and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. 

Nick carefully twisted the door handle and pulled it open to reveal a certain red-head that had dumped him months earlier. He heard a growl from the living room and in a flash, Monroe was by his side - barely holding back the woge. Juliette's usually immaculate mascara was smeared down her cheeks and she was hiccuping lightly. 

"What do you want Juliette?" Nick asked bluntly - no emotion in his voice. 

"Nick, I just wanted to talk to you - can we go somewhere more private?" She asked, voice shaking.

"What is it?" Nick asked in the same monotone as before, keeping his sentence clipped and detached. 

"Umm, can we talk in private?" she asked again looking pointedly at a furious Monroe.

"No, tell me what you want to say or get out Juliette."

She sighed exasperated. "I want you back Nick, I just got out of another relationship and I realized just how much you meant to me, so can we try again... please." she whispered the last part.

Nick let out a breath and shook his head slightly. Monroe looked at him with concern filling his eyes.

"Juliette..." Nick sighed "If you had simply asked me a month ago... heck a week ago! I would have said yes immediately but right now, I have found something, no, someone better and I wouldn't give what we have up for the world. I have found a happiness these last few days that I never had with you and I don't think I can ever let what I have now go without a fight. I hope that you find someone else Juliette, I really do but you don't have a chance with me anymore because my heart is where it truly belongs. I deserve better than what I had with you, I deserve what I have now." Monroe fought the fierce urge to lean down and kiss Nick but he didn't think that was appropriate in front of Juliette. 

Juliette looked up at Nick and her face grew red from embarrassment and growing anger. "Who is she?" She asked furiously, eyes darting behind Nick.

Nick and Monroe cracked up laughing at her comment. Nick was the first to recover. "Juliette, you'll never find 'her' as long as you live, I promise you." With that comment, he shut the door in her thoroughly confused face and turned to Monroe who looked down at him with so much love in his eyes that Nick just wanted to melt. 

"I love you so much..." Nick murmured, pulling the Blutbad in for a hug. Nick buried his nose in Monroe's flannel and breathed in that scent that he loved so much that was just simply... Monroe.

Monroe placed a finger under Nick’s chin, forcing Nick to look up at him. “I love you, Nicolas Burkhardt don't ever doubt that and what you just said to Juliette makes me love you even more.” Monroe whispered, joining their lips together. And for the first time in Nick’s life, he felt like he had won the lottery.


	2. The Next Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe come to face the reality of their mating and end up making some very interesting discoveries along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take some severe poetic license with the timeline of the show with Trubel’s background but it’s my story and I always liked the fact that Trubel could be linked to Nick in another way apart from their Grimm heritage. Let me know what you think of the idea!!

Nick snores. Not like rattling walls snoring but just little snuffles and snorts in his sleep. The night was filled with sweet kisses and reassurances of a future that both parties wanted so badly. Nick slept like a log and was not aware of the adorable snuffles that absolutely broke Monroe. Monroe couldn’t help but repeat to himself that his mate was absolutely perfect and joined Nick in sleep with his last thought of the happiness that he had found in the last two days.

\------------------------------------------ THE NEXT MORNING -------------------------------------------------

Nick woke to the sound of the kettle boiling. Monroe was already up and about - obviously making coffee for the day. Nick still couldn't believe quite how lucky he was to have landed such a perfect partner - no, mate. He stretched and walked to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth - he knew his morning breath was bad and he didn't want to disgust Monroe. Not that he really could at this point...

He trudged down the stairs - still a little tired but grew more and more awake at the smell of fancy coffee brewing. How Monroe could afford to buy such expensive coffee on a CLOCK REPAIRER'S salary was beyond Nick. 

Monroe smiled over his coffee cup as Nick walked into the kitchen clad only in a pair of dark blue police issue sweatpants. He pushed a mug of steaming coffee towards Nick whose bed-hair was spectacularly mussed this morning. Must've been Monroe's hands running through it all last night. 

Nick picked up the hot mug and sniffed. To his shock it didn't smell like the pompous arabican triple brewed beans that Monroe usually used - it smelt like the normal canned stuff that Nick buys at the supermarket. He looked up in shock and Monroe groaned. 

"Yes, I bought your shitty canned coffee - don't get too cocky!" Monroe warned and turned so that Nick wouldn't see the smile that stretched across his face when he saw how much Nick appreciated the tiny gesture.

Monroe felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a pair of lips on his shoulder through his thin cotton t-shirt. "Thankyou." Nick whispered against his shoulder blade. Monroe sighed in contentment and turned around so that he could kiss his mate good morning. Nick tasted like toothpaste and Monroe suddenly realized that Nick was probably getting a mouthful of morning breath. He jerked away quickly, apologizing. Nick looked hurt and confused. 

"I probably have terrible morning breath..." explained Monroe and Nick laughed and pulled him closer. 

"I really don’t care, I just want to kiss you.” Nick said, kissing him again. 

Nick pulled away regretfully and pecked Monroe once more before opening the distance between them.

"As much as I would love to stay and kiss my boyfriend all day, I have to go to work." Nick pouted. Monroe growled and as Nick tried to walk away, he grabbed his hand and pulled Nick in for one last kiss. 

"Mate. I like it much better when you say mate." Monroe whispered huskily "Now go to work or else neither of us will get anything done today!"

Nick smiled and pecked Monroe one more time before sauntering out of the kitchen, grabbing his shitty coffee on the way through. Monroe shook his head and wondered how he got so lucky to have snagged such a perfect mate. 

Then something dawned on him - what were they going to tell Nick's friends. Monroe's friends were all wesen and would completely understand once they got over the fact that he was a Grimm. 

Nick was currently pulling on a pair of jeans that hugged his ass (and he knew it) and a navy button down shirt for work. He clipped his gun holster on and grabbed his wallet, keys and his badge before heading back out to the kitchen to say goodbye to Monroe. As soon as he walked back into the kitchen, Monroe practically started drooling at the sight. 

Nick had purposely left his top button undone and smirked at Monroe, knowing completely the effect that he had on the older man. 

"I'm going to work - see you this afternoon... mate." Nick said punctuating the sentence with a kiss. Before turning and striding out the door - swaying his hips just a little more than usual. 

Monroe had to shove his fist in his mouth and physically restrain himself from pinning the Grimm up against the wall and fucking him into oblivion. 

The drive to the precinct was filled with thoughts of Monroe and the possible future that Nick could have with him. Nick pulled into the car park and stopped in the space next to Hank's dark blue Ford Charger. 

Wu was waiting for Nick as he walked through the doors to the communal office that he and Hank shared with most of the detectives in the department. 

"Nick... you look weird - happy is the word I think describes the look on your face." Wu said as he walked past. Nick flipped him off as he walked past.

Hank was already sitting at their desk, cradling a cup of the watery coffee that the station provided. All of the police officers at the precinct lived on the stuff and Monroe for one thought it was a sacrilege to all coffee lovers. Nick plopped down at his desk next to Hank and sighed happily.

“What’s gotten into you?” Hank asked him. Nick just smiled and logged into his computer. “No, really – I haven’t seen you this happy since you said the L word with Juliette!” Hank said. The mention of Juliette brought up a bad taste in Nick’s mouth but he shoved it underneath his happiness with Monroe.

Nick turned to Hank and tried his hardest not to giggle like a teenage girl. “I’m dating someone.” 

Hank’s jaw dropped. “Wow, congrats man! Who is she and when can I meet her?” Hank asked. Nick wrung his hands and bit his lip in anxiousness. This was the make or break point. 

“Well you see Hank, it’s not that simple-” Nick said before Wu cut him off.

“Sorry men but you’ve got a body! Now move your worthless asses – Renard doesn’t like to be kept waiting, AND HE’S ALREADY AT THE SCENE!” 

Hank gave Nick a look that said that they would discuss this later before grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and following Wu out of the office. Nick sighed and followed – he’d been saved for now but that only delayed the inevitable. 

A very boring 7hrs of searching for perps later, Nick and Hank were very ready to collapse. Hank – unfortunately for Nick – wasn’t letting their earlier conversation slip. 

“Sooo, who’s this mystery chick that’s gotten you so happy all of a sudden?” Hank asked as they were walking out of the station. Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way out of the doors before stopping between their cars in the parking lot. 

“Look Hank, I’m not seeing a woman.” Said Nick slowly.

“But you said… you’re glowing!?” Hank stuttered confusedly.

“I’m dating a man.” Nick blurted. 

Hank’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “YOU’RE GAY?!?!?” He shouted.

Nick shushed him urgently. “SHHHHH, shout a little louder and the whole PRECINCT might’ve heard you!” Nick scolded.

“Sorry man, but wow! Congrats – does he make you happy?” Hank said still obviously shocked from the realization. 

“Yeah, he does.” Nick said, thinking of Monroe and letting his thoughts wander to the past week of difficulties and happiness that they had found together.

“Do I know him?” Hank asks.

“Yeah – do you remember the little girl who went missing? The guy who I tackled on the stairs…”

“Yeah.” Hank drawled.

“It’s him.” Nick said.

“Never thought that you – Nick Burkhardt – would be dating a former suspect!” Hank said.

“Yeah – It’s actually crazy! I’ve been friends with him since the case and after Juliette and I broke up, I decided to take a chance.” Nick said.

“You sound really happy man, but I’d better let you get back to him I guess…” Hank said with a wink in Nick’s direction before turning to unlock his car. Before he could step inside Nick grabbed his arm.

“Thankyou Hank, for not making a fuss.” Nick said sincerely.

“Thankyou Nick, for not hiding it from me.” Hank said straight back before sitting the rest of the way down into his car and pulling out of the parking space. 

As he drove away from the precinct, Nick felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Most of his other friends were Wesen and would understand his mating with Monroe and it’s abnormally fast pace. The whole way home – Nick was running on autopilot, just waiting in anticipation for the moment when he could return to Monroe.

 

As soon as Nick opened the door, Monroe rushed to envelop him in a huge hug. Nick buried his face in Monroe’s neck and breathed in deeply, relishing in the familiar woodsy scent. 

“I told Hank.” Nick mumbled against Monroe’s shoulder. Thanks to Monroe’s advanced hearing, he heard every word.

“How’d he take it?” Monroe asked. 

“Pretty well actually. He was a little shocked but that is to be expected, he also nearly told the whole station in his surprise before I shushed him but that couldn’t be helped.” Nick said.

Monroe chuckled and kissed Nick’s temple. “Now I think it’s time for us to have a little visit to a certain Fuchsbau.”

Nick groaned. “But I just got home.” He whined.

Monroe melted at Nick’s desperation. “Well maybe we have a little bit of time before we should go.” Nick smirked devilishly. He grabbed Monroe’s hand and pulled him out the door. Monroe was confused for a second before realizing that his mate was kinkier than he had planned for. On the way out the door, he had the common sense to grab a travel-size bottle of lube off the kitchen counter.

They both ran towards the woods until they could no longer see any other living souls and were surrounded by dense forest. Monroe tackled Nick to the ground and growled softly. “Mine.” He snarled. “Yours, always.” Nick promised. 

Monroe’s face hovered inches away from Nicks - fading in and out of the woge and Nick fought the urge to flip their positions. He had a feeling that Monroe’s wolf wouldn’t like that so much when in his protective Alpha mode. Instead, he reached up and placed his hands on Monroe’s shoulders, linking his fingers around his neck. “I’m ready Monroe.” He said, slowly massaging the taut muscles under his fingertips. 

Monroe cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I know what you mean Nick.” He said slowly.

Nick looked him dead in the eye. “I’m ready for you to mark me.”

Monroe was so shocked, he couldn’t form words to express himself. Nick smirked “Courting techniques weren’t the only things that my ancestors picked up on.”

Monroe still looked sceptical. “You know that once I mark you, this is forever. You will be bound to me and I to you.”

Nick took Monroe’s face in his hands. “Your one problem Monroe is you keep underestimating me. I know now that you are the future that I want, all of the craziness and controversy that comes with it. I know now that I love you and I want every wesen to know that I am yours. I know now that I love everything in my life right now and I wouldn’t change anything for the whole world. I want nothing more than to be your fully-fledged mate.”

Once again Monroe was speechless – the only thing he could think to do was swoop down and crush Nick in a kiss that sent both of their toes curling. Monroe put every ounce of love and desire that he had to the man underneath him into that kiss. 

As the kisses turned into nibbles and bites, clothes were shed item by item and soon both Nick and Monroe were naked on the forest floor. Wasn’t the most comfortable of places but neither man cared much. Monroe shuffled down Nick’s body and planted kisses down his stomach punctuating each one with a single word. “I. Love. You. Too. My. Beautiful. Mate.”

Nick shivered under his touch and ran his hands through Monroe’s curly brown hair. “Ungh, Monroe hurry up!”

Monroe smiled wolfishly up at Nick and slid his way back up to kiss his mate. While kissing Nick, Monroe reached around and started to massage his opening. Using the one hand to slowly open Nick up, Monroe felt around blindly for the bottle of lube in his jean pocket. Once he found it, he squeezed a little bit out into his fingers and worked two digits into Nick’s hot passage. Before long Nick was moaning for more and Monroe was more than willing to oblige. 

“Want you ‘Roe” Nick mumbled. Monroe stopped working Nick’s hole and started to slick up his cock. Monroe paused before pushing in. “Nick are you 100% sure you want to do this.”

Nick glared at Monroe but there was no heat in it. “Yes, what did I say about underestimating me? You need to stop trying to protect me and start to trust the fact that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so now if you would you please put your cock in me it would be much appreciated!”

Monroe smiles bashfully at Nick’s casual dirty talk before plunging all the way into Nick, covering his mouth with his own to muffle Nick’s scream of both pleasure and pain. Monroe set a merciless pace, letting his wolf take a little more control than he usually let slip. Nick grunted with the force that Monroe was slamming into him and tried to keep quiet but Monroe hit his prostate and Nick couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure that was ripped from his throat. 

“Mmmghf- I’m going to come!” Nick screamed as Monroe pounded that spot over and over again. 

Hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from Nick, Monroe felt himself coming as well. Nick yelled in pleasure, cumming completely untouched, and clenching down on Monroe’s cock. Feeling Nick’s release between their bodies, Monroe woged and surged forward taking Nick’s shoulder in his now pointed teeth and sank them into the soft flesh of his mate. As soon as the metallic taste of Nick’s blood hit his tongue, Monroe came in hot spurts inside Nick. Nick didn’t even realize that Monroe had bitten him until after he had come down from his respective high. The spot throbbed a bit (okay a lot) but Monroe was tenderly lapping at it and the love in his eyes when he looked up at Nick melted his heart. 

“Hey Monroe,” said Nick groggily – still a little bit out of it from the amazing sex. 

“Uh-huh” Monroe said, still lapping at the new bonding mark on Nick’s left shoulder. 

“I love you, Blutbad.” He said pulling Monroe up by the scruff of the neck for a kiss. Nick could taste his own blood on Monroe’s tongue but to his surprise it wasn’t terrible – he found that he rather enjoyed it. A confirmation of sorts for the act of commitment that they had just participated in. 

Monroe pulled away just to slip in a single statement before resuming the kiss. “I love you too, Grimm.”

“We’d better get going to Rosalee’s. Boy, is she gonna get a shock when she smells me.” Nick chuckled.

Monroe laughed as well, imagining her face. Nick moved his shoulder tentatively, it didn’t hurt too much to move and he decided to bring himself up onto his elbows so that he could kiss Monroe easier. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Said Monroe lifting himself up and offering his hand to his mate who was struggling to get up without antagonizing his shoulder. Nick gratefully took it and pulled himself up with his other arm. Nick grimaced as he got Monroe to brush off his back for sticks and rocks that had embedded themselves into his back. Both of the men slowly pulled on their clothes and trudged back to Monroe’s house. Monroe made a beeline for the shower while Nick grabbed all the necessary things to disinfect his shoulder after they were done. Once Monroe had gotten the water to an acceptable temperature, he called Nick up from the kitchen. They stripped again and climbed under the steaming water. Monroe lathered up a washcloth and carefully cleaned all the scratches on Nick’s back before focussing on rinsing out the new bonding mark. 

Nick winced a little from the stream of the water but otherwise relaxed under the loving care of his mate. After both were washed and clean from their little romp in the forest, Nick simply tied a towel around his waist and sat down at the kitchen counter, where all the medical supplies were.

Firstly, Monroe doused a cottonball in antiseptic and paused. “This is gonna hurt Nick.” He warned.

“I’m a Grimm, you have to do more than that to hurt- SON OF A BITCH, YOU MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT!!” Nick yelled. Monroe chuckled, amused.

“Yes Nick, I am a son of a bitch.” He drawled. 

Nick sneered at him - unamused. Monroe dabbed the cottonball against the bite again and this time Nick just hissed through his gritted teeth. After cleaning the bite, Monroe stuck a large square band-aid onto the spot and kissed it.

“All better.” He said before pecking Nick’s lips.

Nick hummed contentedly. “We’d better get going if we want to get to Rosalee’s before she closes.” Monroe said. Nick grumbled but stood up and started to get dressed. Once dressed, Nick moved into the kitchen to find Monroe already waiting for him. 

“You ready?” Monroe asked, looking up from his phone. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Nick nodded.

The drive to Rosalee’s was quick and silent. Both Nick and Monroe were mulling over how the wesen community would react to suck a controversial mating. Most wesen wouldn’t be able to deny true mates but some (especially the kinds that don’t have mates) would be sceptical. Soon Nick’s thoughts started to digress to Monroe’s family and their reaction the days before. His vision went black at the edges and he barely felt Monroe swerve off the road and take Nick’s face in his hands. 

“Nick, Nicky baby – breathe. In – Out - That’s it – In - Out.” Monroe said, letting his Alpha tone bleed into his voice – forcing Nick to obey. 

Once he had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, Nick threw himself into Monroe’s arms and sobbed. “Oh Monroe, what if the Wesen Council don’t accept us? They’ve already put a price on my head once – If they find out that I’m your mate, they might come after you! Monroe, I couldn’t live with myself if I knew that they hurt you just by association to me!”

Monroe shushed him and petted his hair until he had calmed down. “Nicky, you already told me not to underestimate you. I think the Wesen Council should do the same. You forget that we are both predators and together we are so much stronger. YOU are strong Nick, and I trust you with my heart and my life. If anyone comes after us… well we seem to have the uncanny ability to stay together. We will be fine.”

Nick took in a shuddering breath. “But what if they think we’re an abomination-”

“Then they’re wrong and we know the truth. How could anything so good, so pure, be an abomination?” Monroe cut him off.

“Thankyou.” Nick breathed, sitting back up.

“Are we okay to keep going or do you want to go home?” Monroe asked.

“No, let’s go. At least I’m pretty sure Rosalee won’t judge us…” Nick said.

Monroe leant over and pecked his cheek before pulling back onto the road and on the way to Rosalee’s shop. Once they arrived, Monroe snaked his arm around Nick’s waist on the way to the door. Nick sagged in the support from his mate. 

Monroe opened the door gently, hearing the little bell above it chime annoyingly to alert Rosalee of their presence. 

“Calvert’s tea and spi- Oh hey guys!” Rosalee said. Her nose twitched and Nick watched amusedly as he face contorted in surprise. “HOLY SHIT GUYS!! CONGRATS!!” She squealed, wrapping them in a hug. She turned to Monroe.

“When the hell did you find out and why the hell haven’t you told me yet?” She asked, gesturing wildly for them to sit down. 

Monroe chuckled and launched into the story; “It started about a month ago, although really I had been feeling the signs since we met – I just didn’t know what they were. ANYWAY! I called my brother Pres to see what was going on a couple weeks ago and he laughed at me and told me that I had found my mate. I was shocked and slowly the signs became harder and harder to deny. Little did I know, that Nick had been researching Blutbaden mating rituals and he had been trying to court me for all this time. It all came to a head three days ago, he confessed his like of me and I held back on the mate thing until after…” He trailed off not really wanting to talk about his sex life with his best friend. Lucky for him Nick butted in.

“Yeah! I had no idea that I was his mate until the day after WHEN HIS FAMILY CAME FOR A SURPRISE VISIT!!!” Nick said waving his arms for dramatic effect before wincing at the sudden pain in his shoulder. Rosalee gasped. She knew exactly how Monroe’s family was with cross species WESEN let alone Grimms. 

Nick ignored her and continued “So yeah, when his mother dropped the bomb that I was his mate I freaked out but managed to hide it – lest they woge and I would be discovered. So I bit my tongue and escaped the house to go to work. When I got back Monroe and I had a little talk and he explained everything, I fully accepted him and this mating. When we got back to the house though – Monroe’s little sister Ellie woged and saw me. Obviously the family freaked and tried to attack me.”

Monroe growled and finished the story. “Pres denied the mating and ended up fighting me while Nick tried to talk some sense into my parents. Eventually they realized that they were outmatched and left. Then Juliette decided to come grovelling to our doorstep wanting Nick back. He told her off and she left. Then that leaves today. I just pottered around the house but Nick told Hank about us and he seemed to take it well from what I’ve heard and now you’re all caught up!”

Rosalee sat there slackjawed, Nick thought she was still a little shocked at the fact that two of her best friends ended up being each other’s mates. She snapped out of it though and immediately gushed about the two of them. 

“Now Nick,” She said, authority bleeding into her tone. “Take off your shirt so I can see your bonding mark. I can give you a poultice to stop the weeping but you have to keep it dry – so try to limit your showers and don’t go swimming or anything.”

Nick removed his shirt and peeled back the large Band-aid that covered it. Rosalee gasped at the redness.

“Nick when did you get this? It looks so fresh!” She exclaimed, poking and prodding the area around it. Both Nick and Monroe smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Realizing exactly when Nick had received the bite, Rosalee blushed and threw herself into making the poultice. Once she finished she walked over to Nick and spread some foul smelling paste onto the mark. 

“You’re going to want to hold the poultice on for around an hour a day for a week or until it is fully healed. Make sure there is no residual soreness or redness or else come back here and I’ll sort it out.”

Nick was puzzled for a second. “Wait, a week?!?! How will it heal?” Both Monroe and Rosalee gave him an *Are you shitting me?* look. “Ohhhh wesen voodoo magic. I got it now.” He said.

Nick and Monroe stayed and chatted with Rosalee for a little while longer before she actually had to close the shop and shooed them out the door as she flipped the sign from open to closed.

Once they got in the car Nick exhaled deeply. “Was that so bad?” Monroe asked.

“No.” Nick huffed. “I guess I underestimated the power of matings in the wesen world.”

Monroe chuckled “You certainly did. Matings are the most revered connection in all of the wesen world. I wasn’t joking when I told my parents that I would kill them before I let them hurt you. That was 100% true and they knew it.”

Nick reached over and placed his hand on Monroe’s cheek – forcing Monroe to look at him. “I would never ask you to do that for me. Trust me, I know how important family is to people. This coming from the boy who lost his family at eleven seems hard to believe but you are now my family and I would fight tooth and nail to keep you safe but I would never ask you to kill your family for me.”

Monroe smiled and pecked Nick’s lips. The sun was setting behind him and the golden light set a warm glow on Nick’s face. “I know.” He said before pulling out and driving home. 

Both the Blutbad and the Grimm were dead on their feet by the time that they passed the threshold and into the house that was now more of a home than either of them could have ever imagined. 

Both men were too tired to care about proper pyjamas or any of their usual night time routine and simply stripped off their outer clothes and collapsed into bed.  


Both fell asleep semi-instantly, Nick only mumbling a mindless "Night Roe, love you." before snuggling into his pillow and into the warmth of Monroe's arm. With a smile upon his lips. Monroe snuffled and gripped Nick tighter. Nick found that he rather enjoyed the feeling of being squeezed within an inch of his life – only if it was by Monroe though. He fell asleep again with his last thought being of his wonderful mate and how simply happy he felt. 

\----------------------------------------------- THERESA’S POV ------------------------------------------------  
Running. Seems like all I do these days is run. From one place to another, from one kill to another. Those things – the ones whose faces change – they’re everywhere. I can’t escape them, so I run. With futile hope that one day I can find a place where they can’t find me…

On and on went Theresa’s internal monologue. She was walking on the side of the road. A green sign shimmered in front of her “PORTLAND – 2KM” it read. Portland was her last hope. It was where the only person who had given damn about her in this world had said to go. Marie had seen something in Theresa that even she didn’t understand. To everyone else, she was just another street kids with a bad past who had learnt not to tell anyone about the monsters who lived among them. 

Marie had been unfortunate enough to witness one of Theresa’s kills. The man had followed her out of a drug store and waited until she was halfway home before turning into a snake monster (that she now knew was a Lausenschlange) and trying to strangle her. Thank goodness Theresa had been prepared and already had a small knife in her palm or else her skills would be useless against his supreme strength. She had won that round but she also had a certain witness called Marie Kessler. At first Theresa was scared that Marie would turn her into the police or even try to kill her like all of the others did. 

But Marie did neither of those things – she took Theresa back to her house and gave her food and a bed for the night. Theresa was unused to kindness from strangers and was waiting for the moment when Marie would go for the kill. But she never did and when Marie told Theresa that she was a Grimm, Theresa laughed in her face. Until Marie took her hunting and showed her that she really could see what Theresa saw. Theresa was so astounded that there was someone else in the world like her, she forgot that Marie was an old woman and when she was diagnosed with stage 3 cancer, Theresa was devastated. Eventually Marie had to send Theresa on her way again. From there, Theresa changed her name to Trubel and started across the country again. Before she left, Marie had told her to go to Portland and find her nephew, Nick Burkhardt. Apparently he didn’t know what Trubel was yet but he would give her just as much help as Marie gave her. Quickly Trubel got bored of the familiar chase and constant instability that came with being a Grimm. So that’s where she’s headed. To Portland. To Nick Burkhardt. 

\---------------------------------------- NICK BURKHARDT POV ----------------------------------------

Nick woke with a start. He couldn’t remember why he was sweating like it was the middle of summer but the feeling of Monroe beside him was extremely comforting. Nick slowly extracted himself from Monroe’s tight grip and got up to stretch his legs. He yawned and stretched before checking the clock to find that it was already 7:30. He was probably going to be late for work but he knew that Hank would cover for him. 

Nick walked out of the bedroom and took a stroll around the house that he thought he knew so well before. The little things were suddenly so much more noticeable. In Monroe’s work area, there wasn’t a single thing out of place. Monroe liked to keep everything in it’s place so that he could start afresh the next day. Nick loved the fact that Monroe had the little quirks that only he knew about. Nick knew that routine was a huge part of the Wieder Blutbaden lifestyle and that he really should wake Monroe so that he could get on with his day but right now, Nick couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Monroe sniffed the air and was disappointed to find a distinct absence of his mate’s scent. He frowned and padded out to find Nick. He found him examining his work bench. Monroe sighed and leant against the wall, watching Nick. Being a cop, Nick head the sigh and whipped around – still expecting Monroe to be in bed. 

“Roe, I thought you were still asleep!” Nick exclaimed. Monroe chuckled and pulled his mate in for a Good Morning kiss. 

“Morning mate.” Monroe murmured. 

“Mornin.” Nick replied lazily.

Monroe pecked Nick’s lips one last time before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. He pulled down both boxes of coffee – his double roasted French press and the new box of International Roast that he bought for Nick yesterday. Pouring both into respective coffee pressers, Monroe made two batches of coffee for them to share (one smelling particularly better than the other in his opinion). 

In the time that Monroe had taken to prepare the coffees, Nick had already raced upstairs and gotten dressed for work, called Hank telling him that he would be late and brushed his teeth. 

He pecked Monroe of the lips on the way out the door and grabbed the coffee offered to him by the handle of its travel mug. 

“Bye Roe! Have a good day!” Nick called out the door as he trotted to his car in an oddly good mood. Pulling out of the street, Nick sipped at his coffee and smiled when he tasted his cheap brand coffee that he had grown a liking to. The drive to the station was shorter than usual and Nick was whistling as he walked in. Wu was mercifully missing and Nick was spared momentarily from his endless supply of sarcasm. 

Nick walked to his desk where Hank was already waiting.

“You’d better have a pretty good reason for being late Burkhardt.” Hank glared “I had to cover your ass from the captain by doing paperwork. You know how much I HATE paperwork!”

Nick laughed and sat down. “Sorry Hank, I slept in accidently.”

Hank looked around before asking Nick “How’s life with the Mister?” He asked. Nick smiled stupidly at the thought of how good Monroe was to him. He rubbed his bonding mark absent mindedly as he answered. “Yeah, Monroe is awesome. He really is my soulmate. Thanks for asking man.”

Hank nodded and congratulated him once more before Renard poked his head outside his office and summoned Nick. Hank shot Nick a look before shrugging and making a shooing motion with his hand – telling Nick to go before the captain lost his patience. 

Once inside the office, Nick opened his mouth to greet the captain formally but was cut off. “What the fuck Burkhardt?” Sean huffed. 

Nick raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry sir but I don’t quite know what you are referring to.” He said cautiously.

“I am talking about that bite on your shoulder!” The captain exclaimed, slightly enraged. “You are a Grimm and yet you have mated with a Blutbad?!”

Nick was shocked. His jaw had dropped at the moment that Renard had mentioned the bite and he just got more and more confused as Renard went on. 

“H-how do you know about that?” Nick asked, only stuttering a little bit. 

“I’m a Zauberbiest.” Renard said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He rolled his neck and two patches of decaying flesh appeared above his left eye and at the right corner of his mouth. Nick couldn’t believe it! His boss was wesen – and he obviously already knew that Nick was a Grimm! Renard rolled his neck again and the patches of skin disappeared. 

“Tell me Burkhardt, was this mating consensual?” Renard said. He looked as if he could break the desk that he was currently leaning on. 

“I’m sorry sir but what are you implying?” Nick asked dumbly.

“I mean to ask, you weren’t raped and forcibly mated with… were you?” Renard asked. 

Nick gasped at the thought. “No. God no!” He exclaimed, waving his arms wildly to display his point, once again wincing at the pain – you’d think he’d learn. “I knew exactly what I was getting into when I mated with Monroe and I still do. I love him!” Nick all but screamed.

Renard looked taken-aback. “So you’re saying that for the first time in all of history. A Grimm willingly mated with a Blutbad?”

“Yes.” Nick said, crossing his arms and glaring at Renard defiantly.

“Well then. I am sorry for the interrogation of your personal life, Detective but I was concerned and I had to make sure that the Grimm in Portland wasn’t under the influence of any bad wesen. Sorry to disturb you.” He sounded sincere, but Nick saw a gleam of interest in Renard’s eyes. He would have to tell Monroe about this when he got home. 

“Thankyou Captain, for your concern but I assure you that there is nothing wrong with my personal life and you have nothing to worry about. If I may ask for the rest of the day off – I’m not exactly feeling the best today.” Nick said tersely and formally – not forgetting that this was his captain and he couldn’t rip his head off without a few repercussions. 

“Of course Nick. Goodbye.” Renard said dismissively.

Nick shook his head and walked out the door of Renard’s office. Hank raised an eyebrow as Nick grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and stood to follow Nick. Nick shook his head at Hank. 

“Sorry partner. No case – I just got the rest of the day off though!” Nick said – trying to fake excitement.

“WHAT!?!?!” Hank seethed. “I wait up for you all morning while doing paperwork and you repay me by spending all of five minutes in the office before running out again.”

“Sorry?” Nick shrugged. Hank huffed and waved his hand in dismissal. “Go back to lover boy. I’d better see you tomorrow though!”

Nick smiled and threw his jacket over his shoulder. He knew that Hank would forget it by tomorrow. “Bye Hank!” He called back.

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

When Nick arrived home, Monroe was in the front garden, pulling weeds. Nick smiled at the domestic scene. Nick walked behind Monroe and wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck. Monroe smiled and placed his dirty hands on Nick’s clean dress shirt. 

“Oi! Get your filthy paws off my clean shirt!” Nick exclaimed, jerking away. Monroe laughed and removed his hands. Nick glared but there was no heat in it. He mockingly turned and walked away from Monroe but before he could get more than two steps away, the annoying Blutbad had wrapped his arms around the Grimm’s midsection. Nick couldn’t possibly be angry at Monroe when he was being this darned cute. Nick laughed and leaned into the embrace. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” Monroe beamed. Nick turned in Monroe’s arms so that he was facing him. 

“What are you doing home so early?” Monroe asked curiously. Nick sighed, remembering Renard’s no-so-subtle interrogation.

“Renard knows about us.” Nick said simply, as if he himself hadn’t just gone on a major freakout at the station.

Monroe’s jaw dropped. Nick laughed – this is what he must’ve looked like when Renard confronted him. 

“Wha- how?” Monroe stuttered adorably. Nick giggled.

“He’s a Zauberbiest.” 

“Wow… didn’t see that one coming!” Monroe said, realization dawning. “How did he react?”

Nick shrugged “He was surprised to say the least but he was also worried.” Monroe raised an eyebrow and Nick shuffled his feet nervously. “He kinda thought that our mating may not have been completely, um, consensual…”

Nick watched as Monroe’s face transformed from shock to puzzlement to realization to anger. “Now Monroe he didn’t-”

“He thinks I RAPED you!” Monroe roared.

Nick immediately sprang to defend his captain. “Well yes he did but I set the record straight. Our mating is the first of its kind that wesen have seen EVER!! That reaction is going to be quite common. Although why a Blutbad would rape and mark a Grimm without romantic interest is beyond me…”

Monroe was still fuming and for the briefest moment he allowed his guard to slip the tiniest bit and he woged out of pure anger. Nick reached up and rested his hands on Monroe’s cheeks – pulling down the tiniest bit to force the taller man to look at him.

“Who cares what they think? I love you so-” He was cut off by a huge shove from his left side sending the cop sprawling to the side away from Monroe. Nick was so surprised it took him a moment to come to his senses. When he did he saw Monroe battling furiously with a young woman with black hair. 

Nick sprang to his feet and joined into the fray. Between the two of them, Monroe and Nick soon had the woman pinned. She still struggled and spat furiously.

“What are you doing?! I’m trying to save you idiot!” She yelled at Nick.

Nick loosened his grip for a second in surprise – giving the woman the leverage she needed to flip their positions and pin Monroe underneath her body. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Nick yelled tackling her and practically lying on top of her. The woman had no choice but to submit under Nick’s supreme weight and combat skills.

“He’s a monster! Get away from him!” The woman yelled. Nick was surprised again but he held his position to prevent her going after Monroe again. 

“Wait you can see him?!” Nick questioned.

“Yes dumbass – you’re supposed to be a Grimm right? Act like it!” She said condescendingly as if Nick was a child.

“Crazy bitch.” Monroe growled – wiping the corner of his mouth where a trickle of blood had formed. Nick personally couldn’t have found Monroe sexier in that moment Nick thought with the red eyes and the blood and shit stop it Nick you have bigger things to worry about!!

Nick thought for a second before throwing the strange woman a bone. “If I let you go, you have to promise not to hurt him and you also have to listen to what we say.” Nick said.

“He’s a Blutbad and yet you’re asking me not to hurt him?” The woman said with confusion lacing her tone. 

“I know what he is and he knows what I – well we – are. So yes I am telling you not to hurt him in return for us not hurting you.” Nick said levelly letting authority bleed into his tone. 

“Fine.” She sighed. Nick didn’t quite believe her and raised an eyebrow. “I said fine now get off me!” 

Monroe chuckled and Nick shot him a glare before slowly releasing the woman. She sat up and rubber her wrists where Nick had gripped them hard to prevent her escape. She glared at the both of them and shrugged. “So what do you want to know?”

“Despite the fact that you just tried to kill me – do you want to come inside for a coffee, or something stronger?” Monroe asked gesturing towards the house.

“Yeah I guess. Thanks?” The woman said warily. Obviously she had never met wesen who weren’t all bad.

“Follow me.” Nick said, leading the woman inside and gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch. Monroe followed close behind walking straight into the kitchen to start making coffees – he guessed Nick had a lot of questions for the young Grimm. 

Nick perched uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa opposite the young woman and waited for her to ask the first question. It was not what he expected.

“Are you Nick Burkhardt?” She asked.

“Um yes, may I ask who you are and how you know me?” Nick inquired curiously, a little bit shaken from the fact that the woman obviously knew exactly who he was.

“My name is Trubel. I’m a friend of your aunt.”

Nick’s face slackened in surprise. “How do you know Marie?”

Trubel smiled softly, remembering her time with Marie. “She took me in when I was having a terrible time dealing with what I was. My family was killed by reapers when I was little and I had no idea what I was.” Nick gasped. He’d had a terrible time coming to terms with being a Grimm and he’d had Monroe there to help him through! He couldn’t even imagine having no one.

“Marie found me one night and helped me kill a Lausenschlange. She took me back to her house and told me what I was, showed me the books and offered me a place to stay. I accepted and she soon became by best friend and a mother to me. I was there when she was diagnosed – it was terrible. I left, not being able to bear it but before I left she told me that if I ever needed someone when she was gone that her nephew was a Grimm and would have compassion for a fellow Grimm. That was two years ago. I finally got sick of running constantly and came to Portland to look for you. Then I found you schmoozing with a BLUTBAD and well the rest is history.”

Nick suddenly felt so sorry for Trubel – she had gone through so much and he didn’t blame her at all for attacking them… well he did blame her but he understood why. She had no one to teach her about the good wesen.

“Well if you want it – we have a spare room upstairs with your name on it. I’d have to talk to Monroe about it but I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Trubel smiled genuinely at Nick. “Thankyou Nick – I’d like that.”

Nick smiled back “Anytime.”

Monroe poked his head out from the kitchen and came out holding a tray with three steaming mugs balancing on it. He placed one in front of Theresa and looked sheepish as she sniffed it warily. 

“Uh I didn’t know how you liked your coffee uh-”

“Trubel” Nick supplied.

“Uh… Trubel, so I just guessed – I hope its okay…” Monroe stuttered before sitting down next to Nick, hanging his head in embarrassment. 

Nick laughed and Trubel just smiled tensely. Not really a smile, more of a grimace but it was a start. 

“So answer me this,” Trubel started replacing her mug untouched. “What are you two? Why are you so fiercely protective of him Nick? He’s wesen.”

Nick sighed and looked at Monroe for reassurance. Monroe’s soft eyes calmed Nick and gave him the courage to launch into the explaination. 

“Well have you read about wesen matings?” Nick asked Trubel.

She nodded. “I always thought they were a load of shit but why should I care? I only care about hunting the things not their little… rituals.” Monroe bristled, Nick placed his hand on his bicep to calm him down.

“Well they’re real and I am Monroe’s mate and he is mine.” Nick said looking at Monroe with love in his eyes. 

The moment was broken by Trubel’s laughter. She cackled for a good minute before gasping out. “A Grimm and a Blutbad?! Mates! That’s a good one…” she trailed off – still chuckling- before looking at Nick and Monroe’s unamused faces. “Oh shit you’re serious.”

Nick sighed. “Yeah we are. Monroe and I have only known for a short time ourselves and that time has been filled with…. Uh complications but we have always been stronger for them.”

Trubel chuckled. “I can imagine. Nick, you know that I uh didn’t mean to attack you guys. I just thought that you didn’t know yet and that uh Monroe was getting angry and yeah. I’m sorry?”

Monroe piped up. “Well consider the apology accepted, I usually don’t take too kindly to people attacking me in my own backyard but Nick’s offer stands – for a room that is.” Nick was surprised at the lack of hesitation in Monroe’s voice. He had known the older man a long time and Nick knew when he didn’t want to do something. 

Trubel sighed in relief and sagged against the couch. “Thankyou Monroe.”

Nick grabbed Monroe’s hand and gave it a squeeze in thanks. Monroe smiled softly at Nick. Trubel scoffed. 

“Okay, I would love to stay here but I also can’t deal with you guys being cutesy all the time.” Theresa said. Grabbing her mug of coffee to hide her smile. She finally found Nick Burkhardt and a place to stay in the one day. This was a damn good day.

Taking a sip, she sighed at the familiar taste. God how she had missed coffee. Moaning at the flavour, Trubel took three more huge gulps. 

“I guess she likes it.” Monroe thought out loud, chuckling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I love comments!! Please tell me what you thought of this and if you want to see me write anything else!!
> 
> Ta xx


End file.
